1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor memory device and a method for manufacturing the same, and to a semiconductor memory device adaptive to enhance operational characteristics and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In order to increase a degree of integration of a semiconductor memory device, a size of a memory cell is required to be reduced, but it is increasingly difficult to reduce the size. To this end, a semiconductor memory device having a three-dimensional (3D) structure in which memory cells are stacked has been developed. In particular, in case of a flash memory device, a memory array is formed to have various types of 3D structures.
As a memory array is formed to have a 3D structure, a voltage application scheme and an operating scheme, as well as operational characteristics, are changed. Thus, a manufacturing method and structure for preventing a degradation of operational characteristics is required.